Canjeando buenas acciones
by yamiofetsuko
Summary: ultimamente Natsume se a comportado muy correcto por la motivacion que le dio Mikan, Ruka y los demas estan decididos a averiguar porque "Hotaru y Narumi no estaban en los cuartos asi que quiero preguntarales, academia Alice, que es..."xD


**Canjeando buenas acciones**

No lo comprendía. Su rubia y desarrollada cabeza no lo entendía. Como era posible que Natsume Hyuuga, el revoltoso odioso e impertinente chico con el peor registro escolar después de Bart Simpson, este haciendo tan… tan tan, con los profesores. Oh espera, había sido así desde esa broma de pintura, como olvidarlo…

_Flashback_

_Natsume Hyuuga caminaba por la cancha de tenis de mujeres captando mas de algún suspiro por parte de las chicas que practicaban. El pelinegro solo les guiño un ojo pícaramente haciendo que más de una se desmayara. Una vez en el medio de la cancha, y después de maldecir a sus amigos quienes se reían en las gradas, se quito la camisa. Esta de mas decir que en un milisegundo el número de mujeres se multiplico por 1000 en el campo. Aun maldiciendo su mala suerte con la botellita comenzó a practicar tenis contra la pared, o lo intentaba porque todos los gritos de las mujeres lo desconcentraba._

_Después de media hora el cuerpo de Natsume estaba todo sudado haciéndolo lucir aun mas sexy y perfecto para las cientos de fotos que le sacaban con los celulares, aunque por dentro el pobre estaba muerto del miedo por como reaccionaria su novia, Mikan, por lo que estaba por hacer. Guardo el equipo de deporte en una mochila deportiva azul marina con su nombre en letras blancas y tomo de esta una botella de agua que fingió beber. Después de terminar de "beber" tiro desinteresadamente la botella al suelo y con su camisa sobre el hombro y mochila en mano camino hacia las gradas._

_Después que hubo sacado apenas medio pie de la cancha todas las fans que lo observaban se lanzaron a muerte por la botella con la saliva de su "Natsume-sama" Apenas una hubo tocado la etiqueta la supuesta "botella" exploto ruidosamente llenando toda la cancha, gradas, baños y parte del bosque con pintura azul y amarilla. Por suerte el y los chicos se protegieron con un paraguas transparente antes de salir corriendo muertos de risas por la calle dejando atrás a las chicas embarradas de pintura._

_-Jajajaja… eso… eso fue… muy… muy divertido…- Se reía Ruka apoyándose en una muralla. _

_-Y que lo dijas… jajajsa… Ya sabia yo que la fama de Natsume nos haría un favor- Exclamo Koko con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento._

_-¿ademas de robar a sus novias?_

_-Golpe bajo, Natsu, golpe bajo._

_-Si! Yo aun no te perdono por quitarme a la pelirroja_

_-Kitsumeme, primero; yo no te la quite, ni siquiera la había visto, solo pase afuera de la tienda y ella salto sobre mi como imán, y segundo; solo la mirabas desde otra mesa babeando por ella ¡ni siquiera te sabes su nombre!_

_El castaño se llevo una mano al corazón exagerando dolor- El amor no tiene nombre, Hyuuga_

_-Hablando de amor ¿Qué le vas a decir a Sakura?_

_El pelinegro palideció ante la mención de su nombre._

_-le vas a decir ¿cierto?_

_Aparto la mirada- ¿Qué quieres que le diga?_

_-Que vendiste tu físico para atraer a un montón de chicas y gastarles una broma._

_-Cuando dices "vender tu físico" me haces sonar como una prostituta._

_-¿Acaso no lo eres?_

_-No me confundas con Naru._

_Mochu lo miro seriamente- Natsume, Mikan te había dicho que la próxima vez que lastimaras a tus fans no te dejaría besarla por un mes y te enviaría a un reformatorio._

_-Lo se, lo se! Pero Mikan nunca se enterara de esto ¿vale?_

-_No lo se Natsume – Koko se enderezo – Mikan hablaba muy en serio esa vez y no creo que dude con meterte hasta en una perrera_

-Por eso ustedes, mis grandes amigos, no le dirán nada

-…

-…

_-…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-No estoy seguro de eso Na-Natsume – Tartamudeo Ruka mirando de reojo a Natsume, o mejor dicho a una figura CASTAÑA atrás suyo._

_-¿Por qué no? Es el plan perfecto, veras como nunca se enterara._

_-Pe-pe-pero la estas engañando ¿eso no-no es aprovecharse de ella? – Trato de salvarlo Koko todo asustado leyendo los pensamientos de la chica detrás suyo._

_-No es aprovecharse! Es… mmm… torcer… la verdad._

_-¿torcer esta bien? – Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo alejándose lo mas posible del aura asesina detrás de Natsume._

_-Pues claro, torcer brazos, piernas, cabezas todo eso esta bien ¿Cierto amor?_

_-Asi es Mikan, todo eso esta biii… - Respondió Natsume bajando el tono de voz al final de la oración -¿esta detrás mio?_

_Asintieron._

_-¿se ve feliz?_

_Negaron_

_-¿va a castigarme?_

_Asintieron_

_-¿puedo escapar?_

_Negaron_

_-… Díganle a Aoi que la quiero…- Se lamento el pelinegro antes de ser jalado de la oreja de la calle._

_-Siempre te recordaremos, hermano – Se despidieron estilo militar al ver al pobre Natsume ser arrastrado por todo el centro comercial a dios sabrá donde._

_Fin del flashback_

Pensándolo bien; Mikan llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de corregir a Natsume y había usado todo los métodos posibles; le quito sus mangas, le ofreció dulces, lo sedujo, la ley del hielo, le ordeno sentarse, le quito el celular, le dio horas extras de castigo, libro de calcomanías, pizarra de tareas… En fin había intentado de todo pero nada funcionaba en el pelinegro, era como un repelente para el bien de la comunidad.

Las chicas le habían informado que ambos se quedaron hasta muy tarde en la habitación de Mikan, y que esta se escuchaba muy furiosa de que el pelinegro le hubiera mentido… y también algo sobre un Natsume gritando y sonidos de látigos. Pero que a la mañana siguiente ambos salieron muy contentos, Mikan con una radiante sonrisa y Natsume con un anotador en las manos y una cicatriz en la espalda.

Eso había ocurrido la noche anterior y nadie sabia que diablos le había ofrecido Mikan a Natsume para que se comportara tan… correcto.

Todo el día se lo paso haciendo "buenas obras" como dijo el, ayudo a una anciana a cruzar la calle, limpio el salón, pinto las mesas, le cambio las ruedas al bus, ayudo a Narumi a elegir un vestido, barrio las hojas, saco la basura, preparo el desayuno – Que parecía más vomito digerido tres veces pero la intención es lo que cuenta – Le arreglo el peinado a Permy, se puso la corbata, le compro un café a los profesores, le dio indicaciones a un extranjero… lo mas extraño era que le pedía a todos a quien ayudaba que les firmara el cuaderno con la buena obra que había echo. Pero esto, esto si era imposible…

-¡NATSUME LAVANDOLE EL AUTO A PERSONA! – Gritaron a coro la clase B, quienes ahora estaban en secundaria, al ver como Natsume estaba enjabonando el auto negro del verdugo de la escuela, mientras este estaba recostado en una silla tomando el sol con un traje de baño, adivinaron, negro.

-¿Qué? Hasta los góticos necesitamos una mano de vez en cuando – Les comento el profesor dándole un sorbo a su jugo de mango – Ah, y si puedes suelda esa ralladura cuando termines para firmártelo también.

Lejos de enojarse, como todos pensaron, Natsume solo lo miro con una sonrisa- ¡Claro!

-Ese es mi gato

Pero lejos de esa extraña escena Ruka estaba agachado en posición fetal murmurando "que le hicieron a mi amigo" en una esquina.

Esa misma extraña tarde la "pandilla" de Natsume, Ruka, Mochu, Koko y Kitsu, se lo llevaron a rastras al centro comercial a comprar comic, mangas, series, discos de metalica, ropa con cadenas, películas de miedo… todo lo que le gustaba al pelinegro, pero esta vez solo las miro indiferentemente antes de comprar algunos panes para darle de comer a las aves, lo extraño fue que le pidió a Ruka que hiciera que las aves firmaran, igual lo logro así que no se queja.

-Abbuauba bua; no, TU Firma

-Abubuasdooo… Jajajajaj

-Muy gracioso ¬.¬ ahora firma aquí por favor – Le pidió extendiéndole el cuadernito.

-Natsume, es un bebe, ni siquiera sabe hablar – Le recalco Ruka haciendo sonar la sonajera llena de baba de gato que recupero Natsume.

-¿y que? Por mi que firma con vomito.

-Cuidado con lo que deseas…

Lamentablemente el buen vidente Koko tenia razón y el cabello de Natsume opto un "lindo" color algas. Natsume se quedo mirando el flequillo de su cabello lleno de leche a media digerir y, con toda la clase de un hombre que acaba de ser vomitado por un bebe, entrego al chiquillo a su madre y se paso el cuaderno por el pelo murmurando un "misión cumplida" al ver como aquella sustancia verdosa adornaba el reglón donde decía "Bebe numero 23 que me vomita en el día"…

Por más que sus amigos, la clase y la escuela en sí trato de averiguar porque el "chico malo", el rebelde sin causa, el gato negro, el Bart Simpson japonés ahora sea una versión diez veces más amable que Nonoko en versión masculino, y una Nonoko es insoportable, una Nonoko y una Mikan es mucho, pero si Natsume se suma a esto el planeta no lo aguantara.

Mikan tampoco daba señales de cooperar con la prensa mundial, si este caso tomo importancia mundial ¿Cómo paso? Ni idea y eso que yo soy la que escribe la historia. La castaña se comportaba igual que siempre, comiendo dulces, tratando de abrazar a Hotaru, saludar a sus compañeros, regañar a unos niños que estaban tirándole el pelo a otra chiquilla, entregar uno que otro favor a la comunidad… algo cotidiano y, en cierto momento, monótono y de confianza.

-Natsume, por favor… no te cuesta nada – Suplicaba el rubio con sus ojos de cachorro. Pero Natsume estaba usando lentes de sol así que no le afecto.

-no lo lamento, Nogi 7.7

-¿aun sigues enojado porque te dejamos abandonado con Mikan? -_-

Les mando esas miradas de "¿Qué-crees-tu?" Kitsu suspiro rendido.

-Okey… ¡Lo sentimos Natsume-sama!- Exclamo imitando la voz de su club de fans – Pero deja de ser tan dramático, eso ya paso ¿no? y te devolveremos lo que perdiste

-Nadie me devolverá al "pequeño" Natsume – Les comento con tristeza mirando el infinito.

-¿Qué pequeño Natsuuu….?- Dijeron cuando se dieron cuenta de a lo que se refería- AUCH!

-Si, "AUCH" TT_TT

Koko, quien hasta entonces estaba comiendo palomitas que saco de no se donde, resoplo ruidosamente- No le crean, solo lo dice para que se sientan culpables y le firmen la cosa esa… y al menos que quieres que diga cual es tu sueño de vida apagaras esa gigantesca llama, bajaras la espada, descargaras esa revolver, guardaras ese gas pimienta y soltaras mi diario, Natsume :D

A mala gana el pelinegro se lo devolvió murmurando algo sobre la alta población en Japón y que el haría un bien a la sociedad eliminando a los lectores de mentes inservibles que no sirven para nada más que trabajar en la farándula y divulgar los secretos ajenos… y también algo sobre una forma de borrar las huellas digitales de un cuerpo con fuego, aunque nadie escucho eso ultimo.

Así paso la tarde y al final del día Natsume ya tenia 348 buenas acciones, 347 si descuentas al gato que devolvió a su dueña pero la abuela de la dueña lo confundió con el pollo y lo metió en el horno, pero la cosa era que tenía muchas acciones buenas en su lista y ya era hora de ir a "canjearlas" como les explico el.

-¿te dará un álbum de metálica? :I

-No ¬.¬

-¿un auto? :)

-no ¬.¬

-¿un hijo? :D

-Quizás…

-ignorare ese ultimo -,- ¿una revista ************************** **(Que largo el nombre Y,Y) ***************************************************************

-primero; no, segundo; ¡QUE ASCO!

-Aja, te dan asco porque no soportarías que tu hija aun no nacida posara en ellas!

-Nooooooo! ¬.¬ Me dan asco porque yo ya tengo una HERMOSA novia y pienso que esas cosas demigran a las personas

~Feminismo~ Cantaron a coro- En esas cosas solo posan mujeres y lo hacen porque están de acuerdo con ello y-y… ¿Qué estas sacando del bolso?

-¿Dicen que esas revistas "playboy" solo usan a mujeres?- Todos asintieron, Natsume tomo la revista de los bordes- Pues les presento las "playgirl" *mostrándoles las paginas*

Muchas inocencias cayeron ese día.

-Ya llegamos – Dijo Natsume escondiendo su impaciencia antes de tocar la puerta de Mikan, sus acompañantes no respondieron porque aun estaban acurrucados contra la pared murmurando cosas soobre esa revista del infierno para ellos.

_-¡Ya voy! – _Grito Mikan desde adentro antes de bajarse de la cama, ponerse sus pantuflas verde limón e ir a atender la puerta, pero antes de abrirla miro las píldoras que tenía en las manos y por "las dudas" se las echo a la boca antes de abrir la puerta.

El pelinegro les mostro el anotador con las 348 firmas- El premio gordo y dos de cuarenta – Le exigió totalmente entusiasmado y feliz. Mikan tomo las firmas en sus manos dándole una rápida mirada antes de tirarlas lejos y jalar a Natsume a su cuarto de la corbata.

Cuando la puerta se cerro, con seguro y todo, los amigos aun traumatizados del estudiantes recobraron el control de su cuerpo y se quedaron viendo desentendidos la puerta. Después de unos segundos de máximo potencial mental por parte de ellos, como el cerebro… de un ají ¡Y ellos no tienen cerebro!, Ruka aun tambaleándose tomo el anotador en sus manos esperando que se le pasara el mareo por ver esas "paginas sucias" como llamaría ahora a las revistas de ese tipo.

El rubio aguzo la vista pero aun no podía ver nada, y cada vez que veía una "i" recordaba más eso- Oh! Me rindo! No puedo ver nada :(

-Don´t worry, bugs bunny, esperemos a que se nos pase la macarena para poder leer :D- … Quizás, y solo quizás, las imágenes fueron muy… traumantes, para ellos.

-Si tu lo dices, pero estas hablando como borracho, Jerry, mejor vas al veterinario – Le contesto Ruka aun mareado con lo que sus antes inocentes ojos vieron.

-¡Ya cállate unicornio rubio! No estoy borracho – Le grito Mochu elevando una mano a lo que el creía era el cielo, pero era el suelo.

Koko se quedo mirándolo con esa típica mirada tonta suya - ¿Saben algo, genitales masculinos con peluca? Esto podría ser el comienzo de una larga, LARGA, amistad -… Sin comentarios… bueno; podría comentar algo pero no, mejor no.

Para suerte de los que ya no podrán casarse el pequeño Yoichi pasaba por ahí cuando vio a sus queridos amigos tirados en el suelo y borrachos según el. _"Disimula, Yoichi, Disimula, que no te vean… no estoy aquí, soy una pelusa, soy una pelusa…" _Pensaba para sí mismo tratando de no hacer ruido al pasar por el pasillo, pero cuando ya pensaba que era libre una temblorosa mano lo agarro del tobillo haciendo que diera un salto por el susto.

-Yoichi…- Murmuro como fantasma Kitsu mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lagañas - ¿podrias hacer algo por mí?

-Puedo, pero no quiero

-¡ESE ES MI YOICHI!- Grito orgulloso jalándole el tobillo y dejándolo sentados contra la pared contraria a la puerta y todos los demás alrededor suyo. El pobre niño trago saliva.

-Yoichi, amigo del alma, ¡Mi querido yoichi…!

-Esto va a acabar mal – Presintio el niño aplastándose más contra la pared.

-… Vas a leer esto para nosotros – Le informaron con grandes sonrisas.

-Lo lamento pero no quiero…

-No preguntamos

-…

-…

-…

-…

-Denme el notario

Ajustándose unos lentes imaginarios el niñito se puso a leer una sección en la primera hoja que decía "premios" con la letra de Mikan. Tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a leer.

-diez buenas acciones; un piquito

Cuarenta buenas acciones; un beso francés

Cien buenas acciones; te doy mis pantis de fresas TT_TT

¡Premio gordo! :); hacemos ********************************************************* ********* - - *-**********_-+-….

** Media hora de obscenidades después **

…Y *********** ¿Ruka-nitan que es "***************************************** ** -…

**Otra media hora de obscenidades después**

Y *******************? – Pregunto confundido, pero se sorprendió que al abrir los ojos sus sempais estaban botados en el suelo en posición fetal murmurando palabras inteligibles. Alzo desinteresadamente los hombros antes de pararse y caminar hacia el cuarto de Hotaru para preguntarle que era ********************************************************* ********* - - *-**********_-+-….

**I Otra media hora después I**

Y *************************. Si ella no le contestaba iría a preguntarle a Narumi-Sensei que era ********************************************************* ********* - - *-**********_-+-….

**I Otra media hora después I**

Y ****************** y si el tampoco le respondía lo preguntaría por los parlantes de la escuela diciéndoles que su Natsume-nii y Mikan-nee lo estaban haciendo, quizás así le decían :)

Sin embargo a pesar de que Yoichi ya llevaba dos horas completitas pensando en lo que era sus sempais ya estaban pensando en suicidarse y para no vivir en un mundo lleno de pervertidos como esos dos. Para la mala suerte de la parejita ni Hotaru ni Narumi estaban en sus cuartos, pero los parlantes si funcionaron fuerte y claro

**XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD-XD**

Hola mundo 2.0! Este es mi regalo pervertido :D aunque se que tiene mejores cosas que hacer pido un minuto de silencio para las siguientes inocencias perdidas TT_TT

_**Inocencia de Ruka Nogi**_

_?-?_

"_Gran amigo, confidente y compañero, nunca te olvidare inocencia; pero debo seguir mi vida como adulto sin tenerte a mi lado por mas que te extraño- Atte Ruka Nogi"_

_**Inocencia de Mochu**_

_?-?_

"_En cierta forma lo merezco, toda mi vida quise desacerme de ti haciéndome el agrandado, pero ahora te extraño mucho inocencia mia, nunca te olvidara tu amigo- Mochu"_

_**Inocencia de Kitsumeme**_

_Fecha en que nació Kitsumeme- Fecha en la que vio la revista_

"_Vivi engañado por mis padres de que siempre estarías a mi lado, lo más importante de un niño es su inocencia y ahora la eh perdido, no soy digno de ser hijo de mis padres y ni siquiera de ser hombre por las cosas que ví. Lamento haberte aterrado y alejado de mi lado, siempre en tu corazón – Kitsumeme"_

_**Inocencia de Koko**_

_*cof* no existió *__**cof***_

"_Emmm… esto es incomodo pero… ¡Al diablo que ni te conozco! Solo me hice el traumado para no quedar aparte pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué es la inocencia? ¿se come?... Ok-ok pero no te enojes -_-* no es mi culpa haber nacido sin inospetia… ¿no era así? Em… ¿pirotécnica? ¿calaverica? ¿inopotosaurio?... ¡No espera, no acabes la hoja, no no STOP de leer no ¡NO"_

TT_TT Siempre las llevaremos en el corazón. ¡Bueno lectores! Eso es todo por ahora, espero que les hay gustado y cualquier error, tanto ortográfico como de redacción, déjenmelo en un reviews o como sea que se escriba xD Una cosa más! Si has visto y te gusta, que es lo mas importante, Inuyasha, no importa la pareja que prefieras, em… hace poco escribi otra historia como InuyashaXKagome llamada "el tonto arrepentido" y esta en mis historias por si la quieres ver… el caso es que esta inspirada en el primer poema que invente y me gustaría saber que opinan del para ver si sigo haciendo como one-shot de ese tipo tanto para Inuaysha, Gakuen Alice o otras historias… ¡Para saber si me quedarían bien irme por la poesía y escribirla! Que siempre ah sido como una afición secreta mía…

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

Cancion de hoy; Tatu- Dangerus and moving (versión en ingles)

Terminado el 06/11/2011 a las 12:42 PM según mi computador :D


End file.
